He's Just Like A Pill
by BrokenTombstone
Summary: Simple songfic about a breakup. Read and review:D


**AN: I really like songfics as you can see. And before you complain, I don't like Kaylie and Carter together but I think that this would be how Kaylie felt durin the break up. Review please:D. I own nada.**

Just Like a Pill

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me I think I took too much I'm crying here, what have you done? I thought it would be fun_

Just a few hours ago she had thought that she would be getting back together with him. How silly she had been. She should've known that he never really loved her. It was absolutely disgusting. She just didn't understand why he would want to have sex with her. Yeah they were technically broken up at the time, but she had still loved him so much. For years she had thought that being in a romantic relationship would be fun, until she got her heart broken of course. Now Kaylie Cruz was left crying on her bedroom floor.

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch, I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes _  
><em>being a little bitch, I think I'll get outta here, where I can<em>

Now Kaylie seemed to realize that Carter was never good for her, he was to much like a drug to her, just like a pill. She knew she had to get away from him but she just couldn't let herself do it. This wasn't the type of addiction she could go to a nurse for though and that was why she had to get out of it. That was why she had ran away from him the minute he told her what he had done. He was to be gone from her life, and somehow even though she felt clean she also felt like there was a big crack in her heart.

_Run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill, You keep makin' me ill_

She couldn't even stand being in her own house right now she needed to get away from all of it. She started running and ran straight into the woods close to her house. Kaylie ran into a big clearing and just cried. All of her worst fears had been confirmed. First she had been scared of Carter breaking up with her since she wouldn't have sex with him, and worse still is the fact that he actually cheathed on her, with her best friend. She would never be able to trust either of them ever again. And eventually Kaylie's sobs subsided and she slowly dozed off.

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me This must be a bad trip All of the other pills, they were different Maybe I should get some help_

Waking up Kaylie felt that she had slept uncomfortably and that she had many insect bites, she slowly made her way back to her house. When she got there her parents were still sleeping and she slipped easily into one of their many bathrooms. She inspected herself closesly. There was no denying it she looked horrible. She had scratches on her arms and face from running into branches last night and she had bug bites everywhere. Her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were swollen badly. And her hair, her hair looked like a haystack that she would never be able to fix. She ran a hot shower and while cleaning herself off she cried some more but she knew now that what to do was move on and get help. Preferably this help would come from Payson since Lauren was a little slut in Kaylie's mind.

_Run just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill, You keep makin' me ill. I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch, I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me __itch I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes being a little bitch, I think I'll get outta here_

Once she looked semi presentable she made her way downstairs. She saw her parents were up, apparently they hadn't known she spent the night in the woods not in the house. She sighed and made herself some cereal. While reflecting on the relationship she realized that Carter was so truly dangerous to her. She also knew now that there was no love to their relationship, only lust. One thing Kaylie was determined about though was that she would never regret her relationship with him. She knew now that she would be okay without him even if she had to go through some withdrawls first. Most importantly though, Carter was just like a pill. So with all that sorted out, she called Payson.

_Just like a pill_


End file.
